1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display viewing system and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known in which an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having parallax therebetween are alternately supplied to a display at a predetermined interval, and the images are viewed using glasses with liquid crystal shutters that are driven in synchronization with the predetermined interval. The method is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-9-138384, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-36969 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-45343.